The Fractured Hive (Advanced Solo)
Notes * Zone in is from Veeshenna Tol. * It's recommended that you have 465 crit chance for this zone. Strategy Furious Honey Elemental *Located in the *To spawn the Furious Honey Elemental, hit any of the globs of tainted honey. All the globs will make their way to the upper level of this cave, and eventually coalesce into the named. *Every 10% of the name's health, the game will emote "You have knocked loose a glob of honey". The glob will advance slowly towards the Furious Honey Elemental. Burn it down before it reaches the elemental, otherwise it will heal the 10% health that you just burned down. You can drag the Honey Elemental further away if you aren't burning the globs fast enough, or if the glob spawns near the elemental to begin with. Ziza Cerata *Located in the *Ziza Cerata will continually spawn adds throughout the fight. If left alone, the adds will cast debuffs. There are two ways of handling the adds. **If your DPS is high enough, just burn them down. **Drag Ziza and the adds to the frogloks scattered around the room. The frogloks will fight the adds. *Be careful to avoid AOEs, as the frogloks will attack you if hit by one. Bazziz Zz *Located at the western exit of the . *Bazziz Zz is flanked by a tamed grizzly. It is possible to move up along the wall and body pull just Bazziz Zz. *Bazziz Zz has two tricks. One is a joustable AOE called Arc Swipe that hits twice for about 20K damage each hit. The other is that he will say "run them down, my pet" and the grizzly will become unattackable and run towards you. If it hits, it does damage and stuns you. *By default, the grizzly stands back out of the right, but if you get in its aggro range it will attack. Pull Bazziz Zz away from it, and then when it charges run around it and out of its aggro range. *Once Bazziz Zz is down, the grizzly will turn into an ecology NPC 'a docile grizzly'. *Go down the climbable wall at at the bottom you will find a small pool that leads to a new set of corridors. The Phone Booth *Located in the . This is a ring event. #Sage Daziz (non-attackable) is talking to a "Stone Hive caller" through a portal, telling her that she needs to get a message to Her Majesty and that her daughter has been imprisoned. #The "call" malfunctions, and out of the portal comes two "ether-charged automatons" - kill them. #They are replaced by two "foaming water lords" - kill them. #Flammicuum the Firebreather spawns... kill him. He has one AOE that does roughly 100K damage but he doesn't use it often. When he drops, the Monstrous Roc - the boss of the ring event - spawns. *The Monstrous Roc will lay exploding eggs during the fight. Best way to dodge them is to pull the Monstrous Roc out of the honey, and run a quarter of the way around the square room each time the game emotes that the Roc has laid an egg. Getting caught in the "eggsplosion" does about 100K damage. *The Roc has a joustable AOE called "Squawk!" that in advanced solo only blurs your vision. Queen Meacidaris *Located in *You will need to follow a broken path UPWARDS at the back of the cave *Queen Meacidaris is protected by four linked royal guards, who must be slain first. *During the fight, Meacidaris will imprison you in a wax prison. Being in the wax prison target locks you to the prison, and you must destroy it. You can hit Meacidaris with indirect AOEs while imprisoned. *Queen Meacidaris has an ability called Slam Dance, which knocks you up and then throws you back towards the ground at maximum falling speed. If this move knocks you off her platform, the game kills you. If you land too close to the edge of her platform the game may think you've fallen even though you haven't and kill you. *Queen Meacidaris also summons small glowing yellow circles that spawn all over her platform. Getting in these circles slows your movement speed by 75% and does 20K damage per tick. The longer the fight draws on the more circles there will be, and you can reach a point where there isn't any place to get out of the way of them if you don't have good DPS. It seems that every time Meacidaris successfully casts Slam Dance it adds a circle. Credits